fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grayson Curtis
a''"Where do we go, where we fall, in what do we find in this wasteland?"'' -Grayson, Questioning, Maxwells Advice to move on, from Tassatega Peak "I dunno, I never liked football, it causes brain damage and injury." -11 Year old Grayson replying to Alexander Harringtons question of 'Why don't ya play football, kid?" Grayson Curtis is a Protagonist in the video game All that Remains, and Main Protagonist in the video Game All that Remains Chapter II. History Grayson was born and Raised in Siegsfield, Montana. At the Age of 7, he was bullied by 2 older kids, and twins by the name's of Isaac Oliver, and Gerald Oliver, He then formed a close bond with his family, especially his older brother, and Father. At some point, his father recommended for him to play football, which was immediately declined, after Grayson's passion for swimming, and marksmanship. When he turned ten, he sustained an injury by being attacked by a coyote, where his scars are shown. Events of All that Remains I In the first Mission, and Chapter in the game, Grayson is seen staring at the football players in pity, and disbelief in Siegsville, while Alexander Harris transports Deputy Green, to the county jail. Grayson is seen again, when Alexander returns to Siegsville, with a very worried face, and tells Fellow Police Officer, and best friend David Curtis to Lock his doors, and arm his family as he has seen things "Straight from The Walking Dead" Referring to the Infected. Grayson is then seen in the mission, "Heres to you". In the Freeroam, Grayson could be seen Wandering Inside his family's house, Playing/Talking to Andrea, or Talking to Hunter. Grayson is next seen Answering the door to, Alexander, David, and Deputy O'Brien, while O'Brien Makes an Adult joke in front of Grayson, with Grayson raising an Eyebrow. After the Montana National Guard Arrives in Seigsville, to attempt to quarantine it from the Infected, Alexander is Arrested, by Captain Frank Gilead. He then escapes a Chinook Helicopter, by jumping out of the back as the infected kill both pilots. Alexander is then given a ride back to Seigsville, by The Insurrection. Alexander returns to find his fellow Police Officers, and Armed Civilians working together against a firefight against The Military, as O'Brien States "Something went wrong with them Greenbacks!" The Local Police force, and Civilian Militia are pushed backed, and de-orginized, as the Infected enter the town, due to the walls of the town bieng destroyed by Attack Helicopters, As An Attempt to save his family, Hunter Curtis, Graysons older brother, and Davids son, Attempts a heroic move, however he is gunned down by the Military, which has a very severe psychological affect on David, who goes beserk. The Rest of The Militia, Families are seen inside an Abandoned warehouse, while the streets are filled with fire, the Infected, and Gunfire, Grayson is seen trying to comfort his little sister, Andrea. While David is seen Entering the warehouse, with blood stains, and holding a bloody US Army Helmet, with a Decapitated Soldiers head. Alexander Mistakes him for an infected and aims his weapon at him. David explains the news to his family, which takes a large emotional and psychological toll on Grayson. The Next day, Alexadner, David, and the Rest of their families escape to Tassatega Point, which is an Old Relay Mountain. A Few Days Later, and After the Final Mission "All that Remains" Where Alexander and Grayson are sitting on a cliff, while Alexander explains the death of his father (As David was Infected, and killed by Alexander, in the mission, "Something from me") Grayson then responds "I wish i could Cry, i really do, but it's so normal, that it's just me and Andrea Left, in this family." As Alexander Comforts Grayson, they both look into the sunset, while they see a Bright Flash, as they see Siegsville bieng firebombed, and jet fighters above them. The Game Ends there. Events of All that Remains II About 5 Years Pass after the events of All that Remains 1, Category:Protagonist